The widespread availability of high performance computers has enabled users to run multiple applications simultaneously on their workstations. This has resulted in applications competing for user attention and interruptions of applications the user is currently interfacing with. Furthermore, there is no uniform methodology for applications to obtain the user's attention. Users are thus subject to interruptions and productivity is adversely affected when an application is idle and waiting for user attention or the user is forced to transfer their attention to another application.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for applications to notify the user of an applications status and need for attention without interrupting the user and the application the user is currently working with.